Stepping Up
by ExpandingDarkness
Summary: When Pavel's boyfriend leaves him pregnant, Bones steps up and eventually falls in love with Pavel. Mpreg. Short story. McCoy/Chekov.


Pavel Chekov couldn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping down. He had been thinking about his ex-boyfriend again while he was on one of the biobeds in Sickbay. The same ex-boyfriend that dumped him last night because they found out that Pavel was pregnant.

Ensign Michael Hart had been his boyfriend and the essence of Pavel's soul. Michael meant everything to him, he had done everything for his boyfriend. He had spent countless hours looking after Michael when he was sick or in trouble, they had went to the Academy together, and Pavel had given up his virginity to him. Hell, they had even planned to get married after their five year mission on the Enterprise was over. Pavel had introduced Michael to his family and Pavel had been introduced to Michael's. Everything had been perfect, they had the perfect relationship. They worked and spent time together, they didn't live in the same room, but their rooms were connected by a bathroom.

Everything had seemed perfect until last night when Pavel had taken that pregnancy test. He had had suspicions for several weeks, but he wanted to know for sure what was going on.

Now Doctor McCoy came back into the private examination room and came over with the scan results.

"You are definitely carrying a child, Ensign. Congratulations," Bones said dryly, but with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Michael left me last night," Pavel gulped in some air.

"Did he?" Bones frowned, "And did he know that you were carrying a child?"

"_Da_, thats why he l-left," Pavel wiped at the tears on his face, "It's my fault. I screwed up and got pregnant and now everythings ruined and-"

"Chekov-" Bones jumped in, "_Pavel_, this isn't your fault."

Chekov looked up at him with bright blue eyes that shone with unshed tears, "It isn't?"

"No," Bones answered soothingly, holding Pavel's chin up with a gentle hand, "It's not."

* * *

It took days for Bones to convince Pavel that this pregnancy wasn't a mistake and it wasn't his fault or screwup. That was one of the most damned difficult tasks in the universe. Pavel kept giving him the sweet, innocent looks he expected from a teenager, but was as stubborn as a grown man.

Bones saw the kid everyday in Sickbay because the kid was overly concerned with the baby he was pregnant with. He wanted to know everything there was to know about male pregnancies since they weren't as common as woman pregnancies. That kid had a lot of questions too.

After Pavel had come to see him, Bones was required to tell Jim about Pavel's pregnancy. Naturally, Jim was furious that Michael had left Pavel. Then Jim was ecstatic that Pavel was going to have a baby. He had a deep-down soft spot for kids. He wanted to plan the babyshower and everything which Bones had just shook his head at.

Sometimes Jim surprised even him.

Bones ended up doing everything for Pavel after a while. He made dietary charts so that Pavel didn't eat anything that would harm the growth of the baby. He examined Pavel everyday per request. He spent time with Pavel and talked to the baby while they were together. . .he did absolutely everything.

Then Bones realized that he liked it.

Everytime Bones and Pavel had to say goodbye, Bones felt a sadness rush over him and immediately missed the young Russian boy. They would use the PADDs to communicate while they were apart, but that didn't feel like enough.

One night, Bones and Pavel were on Pavel's bed when Bones couldn't take it anymore.

"Pav?"

"_Da_, Len?" Pavel had taken to calling Bones "Len" as Bones had taken to calling Pavel "Pav".

"I love you."

Pavel turned toward him in surprise, but then with determination replied, "I love you too."

Then, tentatively, Bones leaned in and their lips touched for the first time.

* * *

The months flew by and Pavel got bigger and bigger. Bones took extra protective care of his boyfriend.

"Len?"

"Yes?" Bones looked up as his boyfriend entered the room, hands laced around his large belly.

"I've been thinking very hard about something and-" Pavel swallowed, "I'm going to have the baby soon and I can't be a parent alone. So. . ."

Pavel came around to him and pulled out a black box and opened it for Bones which displayed a dazzling ring.

"I can't exactly get on one knee, but Leonard, will you marry me?"


End file.
